For example, Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 2008-191711 discloses a printing system utilizing a personal computer wherein when data is input into a particular folder as a hot folder, a print process set in advance for the folder is performed for the input data.
In recent years, users are utilizing various electronic apparatuses for outputting electronic data such as a printer, a Multi Function Peripheral and a projector, and various information processing devices such as a mobile phone, a smart phone and a tablet terminal. In a system where the electronic apparatus and the information processing device are utilized in cooperation, value is expected to be improved by utilizing these electronic apparatus and information processing devices in cooperation.
However, according to a prior art system utilizing the electronic apparatuses and the information processing devices, the respective information processing devices, that utilize a folder (a process defined folder) with which a predefined processing is performed for the input data, need to have functions of storing the data in the folder. Further, functions of displaying the folder and storing the data in the folder need to be adapted to the apparatus that has the process defined folder.
In this way, according to the prior art system utilizing the electronic apparatuses and the information processing devices, it is difficult to coordinate the electronic apparatuses and the information processing devices with the apparatus that has the process defined folder in utilizing the process defined folder.
An object of this disclosure is to provide an information storing device, an information storing system and a method that can execute processing utilizing a process defined folder in conjunction with each other.